Beautiful
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: Bullies attack Ally on a night that is supposed to be very special for her. Auslly. My very first one, yay!


**A/N HI! Okay so for the past like… 2 years I have been a strictly Big Time Rush account. I love writing about those boys. But sometimes you need a break from the normal, ya know? And I am so, so, SO in love with Austin and Ally. It's the most precious show I've seen in a long time. I haven't watched Disney channel in years but my friend talked me into watching it and now I'm hooked! I'm not saying I will never post anything BTR again, in fact I'm getting ready to update a story or 2 soon. I just wanted to share an Austin and Ally fic with ya'll because I think they have the CUTEST relationship ever. So, enjoy?**

Austin, Trish and Dez frantically searched Sonic Boom for a certain dark haired, wide-eyed girl. Ally was nowhere to be found. She had been MIA all day. It was now late afternoon. Team Austin was supposed to be headed to a huge event tonight- Ally had been chosen to model for one of the top fashion companies in Miami, after an agent noticed Ally at one of Austin's concerts and asked if she would model for their spring showcase. Ally hadn't exactly been thrilled about it. In fact, she at first said 'no', but Austin talked her into it. He thought it would be good for her. She needed to do something that was just for her, and he figured what girl wouldn't want to do something as amazing as modeling at a fashion showcase? It was every girls dream come true, wasn't it?

"I don't get it!" Austin cried out in frustration as he peeked inside of a tuba for his lost friend. Ally was a tiny girl and he was desperate to find her. She was capable of finding strange hiding spots. "Is her stage fright back or something?"

"Ugh, she didn't say anything about it!" Trish replied, rubbing her temples. "She's been fine all week. What if something happened to her? She's not answering her phone!"

"_I FOUND HER!" _Dez's joyous voice suddenly screamed out from the top floor of the music store.

"Oh my God, Ally!" Austin panted, running up the stairs to Dez, who was on his hands and knees in the practice room closet. But only Dez was in the closet, no Ally. "Um Dez, where is she?"

"Where's who?" Dez asked innocently.

"Ally!" Austin shrieked.

"Oh! She's not here, but I found my lucky flashlight that I lost last week. Her name is "Flashy.'" Dez smiled proudly, holding up his newfound flashlight. Austin face-palmed and stomped out of the room. His heart was getting racy now. He was worried. Where could she be? Ally never just disappeared like this! He aimlessly wandered around Sonic Boom, trying to think where she could be. They already searched the beach, the mall, and her father said she wasn't home.

Austin dialed Ally's number one last time, hoping with a heavy hurt and a knot in his stomach that she would finally answer. But instead of an answer, he heard a faint tune coming from the stock room. He removed his phone from his ear and followed the tune, which he discovered was "You Can Come To Me," their duet song and also Ally's ringtone.

"Ally!" Austin called. He was running through the stock room now, until he came to closet. He stopped in his tracks. That was definitely where the song was coming from. With a shaky hand, Austin tried the doorknob only to find it locked. He could hear soft sniffles, as if somebody was crying. Was Ally crying?

"Ally, I know you're in there. Open up. Please."

A moment passed, and he heard a lock click and the knob slowly turned. The door opened to reveal Ally curled up on the floor, staring at her cell phone, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy.

Austin breathed a sigh of relief, but a surge of protective anger waved over him.

"Ally, what on earth are you doing in here? I've been worried sick looking for you and you're not answering your phone? Obviously we've all been looking for you!" He exclaimed in a slightly whiny voice.

Ally didn't answer. She just hid her face in her hands, and it sounded to Austin like she was stifling a sob. Austin's anger was gone as quick as it came, replaced with heart wrenching concern. Something was very wrong.

He dropped to his knees and placed a hand on Ally's quivering shoulder. "Ally, are you okay?" He asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Ally had the audacity to squeak, still hiding her face, her knees curled to her chest. She always was a stubborn girl, but Austin wanted her to be able to tell him anything.

"Don't tell me that," Austin said gently, slightly frustrated by her answer. He placed his hand beneath Ally's chin and lifted her face. Tears were streaked all over her pale cheeks. He swiped them away with his thumb and looked into her wet, chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly, Ally leaned forward, practically diving into Austin's chest, momentarily stunning him. But soon his protective best friend instincts took over and he slowly stroked her soft curls until she calmed down enough to talk. First, she needed to cry it all out.

"This isn't about stage fright this time, is it?" Austin asked knowingly. He felt Ally shake her head against his chest. He gently pried her off of him, anxious to know what was hurting her. "You can tell me what happened, you know that, right?"

"I just don't want to go to that stupid modeling gig tonight," Ally whispered. She gave a little, cute hiccup from crying so hard for so long.

"Why not? I mean, I know you weren't all that into it at first, but I thought you were getting excited. Dez and Trish and I can't wait to see you up on that stage, shining in your pretty dress."

Ally gave a tiny smile, but still shook her head once more. "I'm not going up on that stage tonight, Austin. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Ally. Just tell me why. I want to know. I _need _to know. If something is bothering you, I can fix it."

Ally hugged her knees to her chest tightly, rocking back and forth as if she were a child. Austin had never seen her so upset before.

"You can't tell anybody," she said softly, brokenly. "Promise?"

"It's between me and you. Now just tell me."

"It's just a couple of guys at school… I'm probably making too big of a deal out of it… But they really hurt me, Austin…" Ally's voice cracked and more tears welled up at the memory of what happened earlier that day. "They found out I was modeling tonight and just went off on me for some reason, saying I was too ugly to be a model and that I should just give up, that I can barely write songs and I need to stay behind the scenes where I belong. They were so mean, Austin. I can't go out there tonight. I'm not a model. I don't have a sexy walk or a nice figure or a pretty face! I'm clumsy and dorky and weird-"

Ally was cut off by Austin smashing his finger against her lips to shush her form speaking such nonsense, something between rage and sadness shining in his hazel eyes. He was so angry at those idiots for telling Ally all of that bull. It broke his heart to see his sweet little Ally in tears.

"Ally! You know that's not true. I can't stand to hear you talk about yourself like this."

"But it's true," Ally mumbled, pushing Austin's finger away. When he didn't say anything, she glanced up shyly to find him staring at her intensely. She blushed a bright shade of pink, wilting under his gaze.

"Austin? W-why are you staring at me?"

"Because, you're so beautiful," he said sincerely, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Everything those idiots said about you is untrue. They're just jealous that such a pretty little thing is taken." Austin smiled and giggled, which in turn made Ally giggle because she loved his laugh so much. "Wanna know what I think?"

Ally shrugged, leaning against Austin's safe, warm shoulder. "Sure, whatcha got?"

"I think that you are going to blow everyone in that audience away tonight. Whatever you wear, you will look incredible in. You deserve to be on that runway. Please don't ever think you aren't pretty again, okay?"

Ally hesitantly agreed. Just as she began to close her sore, teary eyes, Austin made a move to get up, cracking his knuckles audibly.

"Austin? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go beat those jerk faces up for hurting you," Austin said, and he almost sounded threatening.

"No! You promised you wouldn't tell anybody. The guys are like twice your size. They'll demolish you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Just stay here with me for a little while?"

Austin nodded, sitting back down and taking Ally into his arms. She nestled against him, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I'm sorry those guys bullied you today. I wish I could have been there to protect you," Austin cooed in Ally's ear. She looked up at him to lay a quick kiss to his jawline. Now Austin was the one blushing.

"Hush. Just you being here for me now is enough. I feel _much _better now. Thank you Austin."

Austin grinned. Ally's lips were dangerously closed to his, and after the chaste kiss on his jaw, he wanted more. He leaned to peck Ally's lips, but she pretended not to notice, letting out a giggle as she pulled him to his feet. "I think I'm ready to go to the showcase now."

"Not yet," Austin said, pulling her small body into his and placing his lips against her pink ones. She was surprised at first, but after a quick second her lips began to move with his like some kind of magic until she pulled away breathlessly. She chuckled, panting.

"Okay, _now _I'm ready," she said, smiling from ear to ear.

**A/N I hope you liked my first Austin and Ally… There will probably be more where that came from if you liked it. Love you all! Thanks SO much for reading. **


End file.
